Gaekkebrev
by Anonymous - Login
Summary: Norway menemukan secarik surat berwarna merah muda di depan pintu kamarnya./"Aku tidak butuh yang seperti itu."/DenNor/RnR?


Kamis, 14 Februari 2013.

Pagi yang cerah. Sangat cerah. Matahari bersinar tanpa ada awan yang menghalangi. Burung-burung berkicau riang. Benar-benar hari yang cerah.

Tapi tidak dengan seorang pemuda beriris bak batu _amethyst_. Perasaannya seketika mendung hanya karena ia menemukan sepucuk surat berwarna merah muda tergeletak di depan pintu kamarnya. Ia sangat berharap kalau surat itu hanya terjatuh di depan pintunya, bukannya memang sengaja diletakkan di sana. Tapi harapannya pupus seketika saat ia menemukan namanya tertulis jelas di amplopnya.

Ia yakin betul kalau yang memberinya surat ini adalah salah satu dari orang-orang yang tinggal serumah dengannya. Coret Sweden dan Finland dari daftar. Mereka berdua sedang pergi berlibur entah ke mana sejak dua hari yang lalu. Itu berarti yang tersisa tinggal dirinya, Iceland, dan Denmark di rumah ini. Coret juga dirinya. Ia bukanlah orang yang depresi karena tidak mendapat apapun saat _valentine_ sehingga mengirim surat untuk dirinya sendiri.

Yang tersisa hanya Iceland dan Denmark.

Dan ia sangat berharap yang mengiriminya surat tersebut adalah Iceland. Mungkin ia juga berharap isinya sesuatu seperti, "Aku mencintaimu, _Onii-chan_."

Semoga saja terkabul.

.

.

.

**Gaekkebrev**

**Disclaimer : **Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya

**Genre : **Romance

**Rate : **T

**Warning! **Sho-ai, (bisa jadi) OOC, (mungkin) typo, ekstra keju tanpa cokelat, dll.

.

.

.

Pemuda berambut pirang, 'seorang' personifikasi negara Norwegia, terlihat sedang berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya. Kedua matanya membaca baris demi baris kalimat yang tertulis di surat tersebut.

.

_Kau begitu indah_

_Bagai sinar mentari yang menyinari hariku_

_Bagai bintang yang menghias malamku_

_Bagai air yang menyegarkanku_

_Bagai pepohonan yang menyejukkanku_

_Kau begitu indah_

_Matamu yang memantulkan refleksi diriku_

_Helaian rambutmu yang bersinar bak mentari_

_Suaramu yang selalu menjadi pengantar tidurku_

_Wajah manismu yang mengalihkan duniaku_

_Kau begitu indah_

_Tak pernah kutemukan makhluk seindah dirimu_

_Bolehkah aku menyentuhmu?_

_Bolehkah aku merengkuhmu erat?_

_Bolehkah aku memilikimu? _

.

Norway langsung meremas kertas tersebut sesaat setelah membacanya. Ia tahu siapa pengirimnya. Ia yakin sekali kalau pengirimnya bukanlah Iceland. Iceland tidak mungkin mengiriminya surat seperti ini. Itu berarti tinggal satu orang lagi yang tersisa.

Denmark.

Ia bergegas melangkah ke kamar Denmark. Tangan kanannya masih menggenggam surat yang sudah tak berbentuk itu. Genggaman tangannya mengerat karena kesal. Tapi tak dapat dipungkiri kalau wajahnya memerah.

Dengan cepat ia membuka pintu kamar Denmark hingga menghasilkan suara benturan yang cukup keras. Setidaknya cukup keras untuk membangunkan Denmark yang masih tertidur. Persetan bila Iceland ikut terbangun karena suara tersebut.

Ia menjejakkan kakinya keras-keras di lantai. Denmark yang menyadari kehadirannya pun terbangun. Alih-alih bertampang bingung atau terkejut, ia malah tersenyum lebar.

Norway yang kesal melemparkan kertas yang ia remas tadi ke wajah Denmark. "Aku tidak butuh yang seperti itu, _Anko uzai,_" ucapnya sambil memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah. _Aku hanya butuh cintamu_, tambahnya dalam hati.

Denmark beranjak dari tempat tidurnya lalu memungut kertas yang baru saja dilempar oleh Norway. Wajahnya menunjukkan keterkejutan. "Eh? Kau tidak suka? Padahal aku sudah menghabiskan banyak waktu untuk membuatnya."

"B—bukan begitu—" wajah Norway semakin memerah. Sepertinya ia lupa kalau ia sedang berhadapan dengan orang paling bodoh yang pernah ia temui. Orang bodoh yang bisa membuatnya menjadi bodoh karena jatuh cinta pada kebodohannya.

"Jadi kau mau apa? Apa harus kubelikan cokelat?" Denmark beranjak mendekati Norway. Wajahnya menyiratkan kecemasan.

"Aku tidak butuh yang seperti itu," Norway membalikkan tubuhnya memunggungi Denmark.

"Lalu kau mau bunga?"

Norway tidak mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun untuk menjawab pertanyaan Denmark. Ia memilih untuk diam dan membiarkan Denmark menebak apa yang sebenarnya ia inginkan.

"Nor, ayolah, kau mau apa?"

Norway tetap diam. Denmark tetap berusaha membujuk Norway untuk angkat bicara.

"Nor~"

"Kau berisik, _Anko uzai_," Norway sudah mulai kesal dengan Denmark yang sedari tadi menghujaninya dengan pertanyaan retoris. Sudah jelas ia tak butuh hal-hal remeh seperti itu. Yang ia butuhkan hanya satu. Cinta darinya. Dan ia tak butuh pembuktian seperti di opera sabun. Ia hanya butuh Denmark.

"Tapi, Nor—"

Norway menarik kerah baju Denmark dan memotong perkataan Denmark dengan sebuah ciuman. Ciuman itu bukanlah sebuah ciuman penuh nafsu. Hanya sebuah ciuman ringan dan singkat.

Denmark sedikit terkejut. Ia tak pernah mengira kalau Norway akan menciumnya. Tapi keterkejutan itu langsung digantikan oleh perasaan senang.

Wajah Norway sudah benar-benar memerah saat ia melepaskan ciumannya. Ia pun langsung berbalik dan melangkah menuju pintu. "Terima kasih puisinya," bisiknya pelan.

Denmark hanya bisa terdiam mematung di tempatnya. Ia benar-benar senang bisa mendapatkan hadiah _valentine _dari orang yang dicintainya. Dan ia merasa saraf parasimpatetiknya tidak dapat bekerja dengan baik. Jantungnya terus menerus berdetak kencang.

Mungkin ia harus ke dokter jantung.

.

.

.

_**Fin**_

.

.

.

**A/N : **Akhirnya selesai juga. Sudah bertahun-tahun saya pengen nulis di fandom ini tapi gak pernah kesampean. Dan setelah berhasil menulis, saya merasa ini gagal. Mereka berdua jadi OOC. Apalagi puisinya. Lebay banget. TTmTT

Kalau menurut majalah yang saya pinjam dari teman saya, cowok-cowok di Denmark ngasih puisi romantis buat cewek yang dia suka. Dan itu namanya Gaekkebrev.

Saya gak tau mau ngomong apa lagi. Baterai laptop saya udah mau abis. Saya mohon review-nya aja, ya? Boleh?


End file.
